


Crack The Shutters

by Measured



Series: Lilies and Roses [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For now, they just rest together, sleepy in their warm cocoon of blankets. Human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack The Shutters

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Hetalia kink meme (Any girl/girl snuggling) and International Day of Femslash.

Madeleine is wearing a shirt which is two sizes too big, and only that. The ugly oversized thing is beautiful on Madeleine, so large that it the neckline scoops low and one shoulder peeks out. Madeleine is looking out at the freshly fallen snow which Marianne is dreading and Madeleine is loving. Seasons are things they can never agree on. Marianne hates cold winters, bulding up and having to put away her pretty sundresses and put on thicker boots and longer skirts. Madeleine, however, revels in the cold. She's uncomfortable in anything too short, uncomfortable in the burning summers and likes her comfortable thick down coats and cute little knitted hats.

She loves to kick up the snow and even drag Marianne down for cold kisses, and flakes caught in her newly done up hair. Just last week she pulled her into a snow drift and they kissed until her lips felt numb. She got snow up in places where no snow should ever be, and Madeleine had the cheeky nerve to suggest they do it again.

Marianne smokes in the quiet morning. The morning is still grey and dark, the light of the cigarette makes it so she can see Madeleine's face.

They haven't slept a wink this night, and are sweaty, musky and filled with that boneless languor that sex brings. Madeleine rests her head against the softness of Marianne's breast, her arm curled loosely down Marianne's waist. Her hand rests upon Marianne's hip and she strokes there.

Two days ago she fell asleep with her fingers still in Madeleine, and woke up still smelling of her. Last night they didn't sleep at all, just stayed up fucking and cuddling and sometimes talking between the kisses. Stolen moments of conversation broken off by a sudden touch, or a need for Marianne to push her fingers deep inside Madeleine and make her elicit those breathy sighs again or hear her say _je t'aime_ at that stuttery way at the height of her climax.

For now, they just rest together, sleepy in their warm cocoon of blankets. Marianne always insists on piles and piles of them to beat out he winter cold. She can feel Madeleine's soft pigtails, now undone and a bit tangled falling over her breasts. It tickles with each soft breath.

It's the weekend, and Marianne knows that neither of them will get much studying done. They can sleep later, when the sun steals through the shades and the cold wind howls at the shutters.

Her cigarette is down to mere embers. To moves to stub it out in the nearby ashtray. Madeleine whimpers and tugs at her.

"I'm not leaving, ma amour," she says, and pats Madeleine's head.

"'better not," Madeleine mumbles, nuzzling her head closer to Marianne's breasts.

"After all, I did promise you this entire weekend," Marianne says. She settles down in closer, to the warmth.

"I'll hold you to that promise," Madeleine says. "And to other things."

And they both laugh at this, which is broken off with a kisses as they fit together, ever so close under the covers on a cold winter day.


End file.
